


The President's Pet

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The President's Pet

Romana sat at her desk writing out official reports and decrees. Behind her lounging on the bed/sofa was her 'official pet' Leela. Romana was so engrossed in her work she was paying little attention to Leela. Leela had been silent for a long time before she moved to curl up at Romana's feet. Romana sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling down at Leela.

"What?"  
"I... do not like it when you go quiet, it... worries me."  
"I'm just concentrating sweet savage. Why what do you think is wrong?"  
"I... do not know, you were frowning..."  
"Again just concentration sweet savage... would a little...recreational 'fun' calm your nerves?"  
Romana said stroking Leela's hair.   
"Perhaps."

Leela hedged shyly. Romana smiled and pushed the chair away from the table and got up, speaking softly but teasingly. 

"Back to the salt mines…"  
Leela smiled softly. 

"Yes ma'am."  
Romana helped Leela back to her feet. She then took of her ceremonial head and shoulder dress leaving it upon the table. Now dressed in just her presidential robes, she walked with Leela over to her bed and began kissing Leela softly. Leela purred as she responded. Romana wrapped her hands around Leela's waist. Leela murred and mirrored her movements. Romana smiled and slowly and sensually ran her hands up Leela's back and gently moved her closer to her she then pressed her face into the exposed parts of Leela's cleavage and kissed and licked at it. Leela gasped, then murred contentedly. Romana purred back at her as she continued her breast play. Leela continued to murr. Romana began undoing Leela's leathers. Leela purred and let her. Romana smiled as Leela's body was revealed to her. Leela smiled warmly. 

"Enjoying your view... mistress?"  
"Oh very much so. Remind me to send Andred a fruit basket with my compliments...the card shall read.... ‘With apologies...Your wife has a body made for sin...of which I took full advantage’…"  
"I... would not test him Romana, he has quite the mood lately."  
"Well....maybe you shouldn't have 'paraded' Mothra and Dayo in front of him and the other guards that last time they came to visit…"  
"Perhaps he should not speak against his Lady President... then I would not have done..."  
"No excuse for humiliating him in such a way…"

Romana murred as she stroked Leela's breasts. Leela smiled, her voice catching a little even as she spoke. 

"He knows I care greatly for you...He should have not spoken of you the way he did...He will learn so, one day."   
Romana smiled as she began to kiss Leela's throat, upper chest and breasts.

"Just don't let him find out about you and that Space Mercenary."

She purred smirking at the shocked look in Leela's eyes.

"I saw you with him behind his space ship...on your knees… with your mouth full."  
"That was once!"  
"With the promise of more when he next came to visit. I could hear you as well as see you."  
"I doubt he will return."  
"Oh I don't know…"

Romana mused as she began to lick her way lower towards Leela's stomach.

"He might. Say for example if someone in high office had invited him to come...to discuss a business proposition."   
"You would... share?"  
"Yes I would. It amuses me also to watch your dalliances. Be they Hetero or Lesbian."  
"I prefer you, many times."  
"You are so cute."  
Romana purred as she kissed Leela's stomach. Leela had smiled softly once again, well aware she was blessed to have so kind a benefactor. 

"Only for you... Madam President."  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Leela. We both know you’re a polygamist in both mind and soul so that's a lie...but it’s still cute to hear you say."

Romana purred as she began to gently nibble on Leela's clit. Leela emitted a low growling noise, barely hiding her enjoyment of Romana's actions. 

"True, but only you get the 'cute' side... well, besides Toos."  
Romana smiled and began to suck on Leela's clit. Leela continued to emit low growling moans. Romana purred and sucked harder.

 

"Come for me… my pet."  
Leela soon did just that.


End file.
